This is not a Fairy Tale
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Not everything is what is seems. Sure on the outside Stella looks like your average teen age fairy who is obsessed with fashion and her boyfriend, but what goes on inside that head of hers? And what would her friends think if they found out?
1. Whoa how my Woes are Blooming

**This is not a Fairy Tale**

**An Orientation to Dysfunction**

**Summary: Not everything is what is seems. Sure on the outside Stella looks like your average teen age fairy who is obsessed with fashion and her boyfriend, but what goes on inside that head of hers? And what would her friends think if they found out? This is a non cutesy, non funny, very serious story by me. Told in Stella's POV**

**Disclaimer: I think therefore God exists- St. Augustine**

**Dedication: My friends. Including Lili, Em, Duckie and Titi. Along with the Red Squirrel Army and people who give me positive reviews.**

**Chapter One: Whoa how my Woes are Blooming**

Today is Friday so I have to turn in my journal entries for this week. I'm in a group home for teenagers recovering from eating disorders. My name is Stella Di Solis (1), princess of Solaria and I'm nineteen years old. Here's how I got where I am today.

It all started last year the beginning of summer before our Junior year. Yes our, I have or rather had five friends. We were or maybe are very close. I don't know right now because I'm not allowed any visitors aside from family. I was so excited because I was going to take my friends to my home planet and show them around. We were going to have a wonderful time.

At least that was the plan, but as I found out back when I was in middle school things don't always go as smoothly as you want them to. And I'm not just talking about spells that back fire.

First Tecna's mom had gotten sick and so she decided to head back to Zenith by herself insisting that we have a fun time with out her. Timmy of course went along with her but not without some protesting from Tecna.

Then the space transport for Solaria was delayed and the flight company lost my cosmetics bag. Yes I realize that wasn't as bad as what Tecna was going through, but I should have seen it as an omen- as Bloom would say.

As we arrived at the Solaria International Airport (2) I noticed that a lot had changed. No one seemed as happy as I remembered and even the weather seemed depressed. It was actually _raining_ on the sunshine planet!

I was determined not to let the weather dampen my spirits and neither were my other friends. Musa tried to cheer me up by pointing out how the rain made music on the bus shelter and Flora commented how the flowers would look even brighter under the sun after this shower. So I just sat back and nodded and waited for daddy's limo to pick us up… and waited. And then I called mom and complained about daddy and she sent her limo so my friends and I went to see her first.

I guess looking back my mom's first meeting with my new friends wasn't that bad. I mean she was impressed that I had two friends of royal blood and she was pleased with Flora and Musa's manners. But other than that she seemed off in another world. Of course when I asked her about it she denied that anything was wrong.

My father always used to say that if you want to find out the truth about the goings on in a palace you need to ask the servants. Well he should know since that was how he found out that mom was having an affair with some duke or maybe it was the gardener. Oh who am I kidding it was both.

Well anyway I snuck around after the girls had all settled in for bed that night and found out that my father had just made announcements to remarry. The woman is twenty-five and a former underwear model. Well yeah I guess I'd be depressed about that too. But I was determined to rise above it. And that's precisely what I did. Until three days into the vacation when I brought my friends to meet my father and his fiancée.

_**End chapter one**_

**Well that was short and sweet. Don't worry the second chapter will be up shortly… No really! Please review**.


	2. Mommy Dearest

**This is not a Fairy Tale**

**An Orientation to Dysfunction**

**Summary: Not everything is what is seems. Sure on the outside Stella looks like your average teen age fairy who is obsessed with fashion and her boyfriend, but what goes on inside that head of hers? And what would her friends think if they found out? This is a non cutesy, non funny, very serious story by me. Told in Stella's POV**

**Disclaimer: Didn't I say no wire hangers ever!**

**Dedication: My friends. Including Lili, Em, Duckie, Tom, Sammie and Titi. Along with the Red Squirrel Army and people who give me positive reviews.**

**Chapter Two: Mommy Dearest.**

It was a nice sunny Wednesday morning and my last day with my mom. The rain had finally stopped; mom had taken my friends and I out for dinner the night before and commented on my horrid table manners and how wonderfully Bloom behaved. I made a mental note to add hair removal cream to my former best friend's shampoo and smiled. I continued to smile even when my mom told me to stop eating so much or I'd turn into a fat cow.

But that is another story, right? I wanted my mom to see me at my best. Acting like a young lady and making her proud so I hurried through my shower and make up routine and sifted through my suitcases until I found what I thought would be perfect for breakfast and shopping with my mom and friends. It was a simple pale orange dress with thin straps and a knee length hem. I chose my jewelry and shoes- low heeled gold sandals- with care and went down to the morning room. Where of course mom scolded me for being late and appearing in something so unfashionable.

Layla gave me an odd look, but said nothing. Musa squeezed my hand and Bloom just ignored the comment. I almost couldn't wait to leave my mom and meet the underwear model who was only eight years my senior.

Later, after I had endured more of my mom comparing me with Bloom and Layla, I kidnapped my friends for a tour of the best places in Solaria. Including the Pearl District where the best stores and restaurants were. As Musa and Bloom wandered off to look at a music store Layla cornered me before I could enter my favorite boutique.

She asked me how I was doing with this visit with my mother because my mom seemed to be a real bitch suddenly.

Dear Layla after the way I act towards her and everyone she's still there for me. I should have hugged her, I should have told her that these two days with my mom calling me names and comparing me to my friends and berating me every chance she got was driving me crazy. I should have been honest.

Instead I lied and said everything was just peachy. I couldn't be happier. Layla gave me an odd look then offered to help me pick out something that wouldn't encourage the wrath of Queen Kiara of Solaria. Well you can't say we didn't try.

Mom saw the new clothes and almost literally went to war with me and my clothes She started screaming about how I had disgraced her and the entire kingdom. So I called daddy and had him send someone to come get us as we quickly packed. I could only hope things would get better.

_**Fin**_

**Yes I know a very short chapter, but I'm working on more. Really I am. Just watch.**

**Thank you: Stella N Brandon 4eva, PurpleNova823. ZodiacdragonHatori, Funkygirlz, Kikurukina, XOtotheloveXO, and LadyNightSky for your reviews**.


End file.
